


sexually frustrated goths

by TaiyoBoof



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Explicit Consent, Grinding, M/M, Rayner's weird ass mouth smoke, Sexual Content, The Dark (The Magnus Archives) - Freeform, tentacles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiyoBoof/pseuds/TaiyoBoof
Summary: Gerard gets caught up with the People's Church of the Divine Host and is severely punished for it.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Maxwell Rayner
Kudos: 28





	sexually frustrated goths

**Author's Note:**

> okay hear me out... goth/goth bitey sex... that is All.

Gerard had thought he’d gotten away with it, confident in his ability to slip in and out unnoticed and wreak havoc while doing it, but nothing was ever that simple. It was always overly complicated. Something just had to go wrong, one explosive that just wouldn’t blow and one keen ear that would hear his boots scuffling in the darkness. Then, all the sudden, an entire cult was pouncing on him. Really, it couldn’t have gone any worse. How unlucky did Gerard really have to be to be caught by a cult that centered around darkness? He was pretty sure most, if not all, of the followers were blind. It was rather pathetic, and hopefully Gerard wouldn’t be able to survive this bout of misfortune, so he didn’t have to explain himself. Death was clearly the better option, or whatever the People’s Church decided to do with him.

And so Gerard sat, trapped in a room vacant of all but a wooden chair and a few odds and ends, clearly unmoved ever since the People’s Church had moved in and clogged the place with their suffocating darkness. Gerard only knew this because he spent the better half of ten minutes feeling around the room for any means of escape. A hatch, a vent, a tunnel in the wall, anything that could pull him out of the current situation. Of course, Gerard had no such luck, so he was stuck leaning against the wall, waiting for whoever would come in. He flicked on his zippo and watched the light of the flame die instantly, though still felt the heat against his calloused thumb before that, too, faded from the heavy darkness after a few seconds. He exhaled, running the pad of his thumb over the design of the zippo, feeling the edges of the carved metal grate against his skin. It was all he could do, for now.

Suddenly, there were footsteps, muffled by the closed door of the room he was trapped in. He perks up to attention, eyes flitting towards the sound despite the lack of impact it would have on Gerard seeing who would enter. A turn of the lock and a firm push, and a waft of piercing cold air fills the room, leaving the man shivering slightly despite wearing his leather jacket.

“What a pleasant surprise. Gerard Keay, here to pay us a visit.” A deep voice rumbles out from the darkness, prompting Gerard to instinctively stiffen and quiet his breath in the hopes of being looked over, but he knew very well that it was all in vain.

“Shy, Gerard? That isn’t like you. Why, you tried to infiltrate our fine retreat this very night! It worked, for the most part.” The voice continues, before footsteps started towards where Gerard was sat against the wall. He sucked in a breath, and everything felt very still in the room. Only gentle breathing pierced the frigid darkness, before he hears the rustling of fabric, fingers wrapping firmly around his wrist and pulling him up. “Hoping to flush us out?” The man’s breath felt hot and wet against Gerard’s cheek, causing him to squirm and grunt softly. Gerard was certain that this man was the very leader of the cult that dwelled here, Maxwell Rayner. A body-hopping, immortal being that the People’s Church revered. Lucky him.

“Come on, speak. I’m not fond of one-sided conversations like the Lukases are.” Rayner grunts, clearly growing impatient if the harsh edge to his voice was any indicator.

Not looking for any worse punishment than what was supposedly preplanned, Gerard obeys. “The fuck do you want me to say, _Rayner_?” He finds himself growling, pressing his back against the cold brick wall in which he found himself being pinned against by the other man, who seemed to move closer with every inch Gerard gave up.

“Knew you were a bit on the feisty side. Say, why don’t you tell me what you thought you would accomplish here? Or shall I feel around you a bit and find some evidence?” Rayner’s hot breath moved from his face as he leaned back, strong hands pressing over his chest. His fingers spread and slid down Gerard’s body, pausing at his pockets to grope harder for any item that would indicate what he was doing there. Gerard feels Rayner’s hand close over his zippo, and with a scoff, he hears movement, then a _clink_ as the zippo lands on the stone floor some feet away. He bites back a retort at the mistreatment of his personal items, figuring it would only sink him deeper into trouble.

“It isn’t like you to come here without a plan, Gerard. I wonder what your motives were.” Rayner breathes out, his voice pulsing out of the thick, choking darkness.

“Does it even matter now? You’ve caught me. My plan didn’t _work_. What more could you want out of me?” Gerard mutters, hoping his glare would pierce the darkness enough to make Rayner feeling an inkling of the rage he felt.

“You still have your uses.” Rayner drawls out, shifting closer to Gerard almost to the point of being able to see him. If it were regular darkness, Gerard might have been able to make out the shape of Rayner’s face, but he only felt that hot breath batting against his eyelashes, billowing against his cheeks to fight away the cold.

Suddenly, as if a flip was switched, Gerard felt a mouth against his own. It was rough and harsh, knocking his head back into the brick wall hard enough to leave him momentarily stunned. Once he regained his bearings, he reaches up to grip Rayner’s shirt tight, groping aimlessly for a few seconds before his fingers bunch up enough fabric to close around in a fist. Well… if he was going to be trapped here, he may as well enjoy himself. He would likely die at the end of all this, anyways. He could use a nice fuck in a time like this.

Gerard responds to the relentless kiss with a bite to the man’s bottom lip, hearing a small hiss before he felt digging into the plush flesh of his own lip. A low growl rumbles out from Gerard as he tilts his head and pushes back, clearly catching Rayner by surprise as he moves back easily. He wasn’t expecting to be equally matched, that was for certain.

Gerard pushes into Rayner, exhaling sharply as he bit the man hard enough to draw blood, feeling the taste of copper against his tongue as he flicked it into Rayner’s gaping mouth when he grunted in shock and pain. Soon enough, he felt the other man pushing back against him, effectively shoving him into the wall as their kiss deepened, tongues clashing and breathing labored. Gerard curled his tongue around Rayner’s, rubbing his piercing over the appendage and eliciting an intrigued hum in response before he felt hands shoving under his shirt. Rayner’s hands were freezing, causing Gerard to flex his stomach and attempt to recoil, though he was already flush against the wall. His nipples were stiff before Rayner even reached them, closing around one with a thumb and index finger to pinch cruelly. The action draws a low moan out of Gerard, which was quickly swallowed up by Rayner’s hot, wet mouth.

Gerard’s hands slide up Rayner’s torso, one braced against his shoulder while the other hugged his neck loosely. He felt his heart hammering in his chest, and suddenly felt self-aware about Rayner possibly feeling it thudding against his palm where it was currently placed, cold and teasing Gerard’s nipple with the pad of his thumb. He groans and curls his fingers, digging in his nails to drag across Rayner’s back, feeling the hiss against his lips with a hint of satisfaction. Rayner pulled back, and despite the horrid darkness enveloping them, Gerard could feel his gaze on him.

“What?” Gerard mumbles, pausing to run his tongue over his now-swollen lips, squinting up in the direction of low breathing. Then Rayner chuckled, and it was much closer than the breathing he heard. Horror jolts through him like lightning, mouth falling open as he heard more faint breathing slowly filling the room, then the heavy shuffling of something that couldn’t move any other way coming closer to the pair. Then, with a swift motion, Rayner sinks into him again, securing his mouth over Gerard’s. He didn’t need to see to be able to tell that Rayner was breathing that heavy, inky substance into him, because he _felt_ it filling his mouth and throat and lungs. He choked on the darkness, eyes widening in a frenzy for air, clawing and squeezing and pulling Rayner with a desperation he never knew before this moment, until he suddenly stopped.

And everything felt fine. A sickeningly sweet stupor fell over him, and Gerard found himself eager to lean into Rayner once they parted, rubbing himself against the man’s front as the darkness dragged itself closer. Everything became a blur, all his senses but touch muted into a distant echo. He could feel Rayner’s lips against his ear, mumbling low and soft as he felt hands undressing him. First, his leather jacket and shirt, then his boots were eased off. But Rayner hadn’t bent down at all, so how did that happen? He felt his head spin a little, blinking blearily in the blackness before just pressing lazy kiss after kiss to Rayner’s throat, feeling the vibration of his voice against his lips.

“Very good.. excellent, Gerard.” He heard Rayner mumbling against him, and Gerard was pleased to hear the praise. He just moaned in response and lifted his hips to try and grind against him.

Rayner hushed him gently as he leaned down to press scorching kisses to Gerard’s throat, his strong hands working to unbutton and unzip the man’s torn jeans and tug them downwards. In a matter of seconds, Gerard was bare and shivering before Rayner as the man hummed and stroked his slight frame with icy hands. “Stunning, really. I could use a pet like you. Strange enough, I don’t really mind if you bite.” He hums as he used a finger to tilt up Gerard’s chin.

Gerard moaned softly as Rayner spoke to him in that low, rumbling voice, the sound stirring his already aching cock. The freezing air around him made him whine in his throat, desperate for any source of warmth, so he pressed close to Rayner against and nuzzled into his neck. He felt fingers delve into his black strands, nails scratching at the base of his skull where his tattoos started down his spine. He felt Rayner lean down to plant a wet kiss over the tattoo above his heart before giving a small, possessive bite over his dark skin, pulling a deeper groan from Gerard. His whole body screamed to be touched, rolling and arching into Rayner’s hands despite the chill.

And Rayner was hushing him again, leaning back to press another harsh kiss to his lips to pull the air out from his lungs as he easily lifted Gerard up, hugging his legs and pushing his back into the wall. Gerard groans into him, looping his arms around the man’s neck as he kissed him back, more hungrily than competitively like it had been before. There was a heavy rustle as Rayner undid what sounded like a belt clamp, then the telltale zipping of his slacks before a heavy cock landed against his thigh. Gerard passes his tongue over his lips, eyelids drooping over his amber eyes as he attempted to grind down against the man’s warm cock, feeling the tip of it smearing pre-cum against his soft skin. His own dick was flat against his stomach, throbbing and leaking from the tip, just begging to be touched.

It was silly to think how Gerard could so easily forget the beings moving around in the darkness. They hadn’t gotten any quieter in their slow rustling and dragging and were now closer than ever. Gerard sucks in a quick, little breath as he felt something snaking its way up his thigh, twisting and writhing. They were slimy and cold, leaving slickness in their wake as they traveled over Gerard’s bare body. He moans out in surprise and desperation, not really caring _what_ touched him, as long as it just touched him already.

Gerard heard Rayner chortling lightly in the darkness, pressed so close against him that he could feel his body shake with laughter. “I’m quite surprised you’re taking a liking to them. I was prepared to call them off, but... if you enjoy them, then... who am I to deny you a little fun, hm?” He rasps out, gripping Gerard hard beneath his knees as he pushed his legs back further, nearly folding the slight man in half. The slimy feelers slid up and around Gerard’s cock, gripping firm and rolling it fluidly. Gerard groans out louder than he expected, melting into the touch as he panted shakily. He felt tears spring into his eyes as he was finally touched, whimpering out a quiet plea for more.

Another tendril gently swirled around Gerard’s hole, preparing it idly for what was undoubtedly to come. Rayner was kissing and biting at his neck now, marking up his little prize while the tendrils did all the work for him. Gerard rolled his hips and spread himself wider for more, greedy to the point of sacrificing some dignity.

The slick feelers wrapped around Gerard’s cock teased at the head, stroking little licks into the slit and pulling desperate sobs out from the man as he shivered and writhed beneath it. They toyed with the piercing there, nuzzling against it and rocking it back and forth to stimulate his already throbbing dick. It all felt so good, being touched in so many places. Rayner’s kisses were _burning_ at his chest as he kissed down his sternum, idly grinding his cock against Gerard’s thigh as he waited for the man to be prepped by the being of the Dark. Gerard felt dizzy from all the pleasure hitting him at once.

It seemed that Rayner was growing tired of not getting what he wanted as he grunts and pulls back, one hand removing itself from beneath Gerard’s knee to grab his cock and push it against the man’s wet, awaiting hole, larger tendrils coming up to support the leg with Rayner’s absence. Gerard moans deeply, clutching Rayner tightly around his neck as he felt his sturdy cock grinding against him so eagerly, slipping in briefly before it slid back out and continued its harsh grind. It was such a horrible tease. Gerard thought he had been so good, so obedient, that he deserved a nice fuck from Rayner. He voices his desperation with a throaty whine, his eyes flitting around in the darkness for a glimpse of _anything_ to beg at. Gerard had never actually begged before, but he supposed there was a first time for everything.

Gerard’s beg was met with a forceful kiss to silence him, feeling how tense Rayner’s face was against him, very clearly painting a picture of disapproval. He felt Rayner’s cock slowly push into him as he was kissed, the tip becoming swallowed up in that achingly tight warmth inside of Gerard. Rayner released a low groan against the man’s lips, biting and tugging at his lip before diving back into with tongue and teeth clashing in a messy war.

There was a sudden jerk of Rayner’s hips that turned Gerard’s vision white and spotty with searing pain and deep pleasure as he shoved the rest of his thick, swollen cock into him. He felt his hips press flush against his own, the warmth of being completely engulfed by the other man making him feel sluggish and content. Gerard was so enraptured with the feeling of the man’s mouth against his own that he almost didn’t feel the slow beginnings of a grind. He groans out against his lips, his own cock bucking in the grip of the feelers as Rayner slowly took him. The man was surprisingly patient at first, waiting until he felt Gerard gripping him not so tight before he suddenly shoves into him cruelly, a loud _smack_ emitting from the abrupt contact of their hips. Gerard pulls away from Rayner’s lips to cry out into the cold air, more tears filling his eyes in pure bliss.

“ _Fuck!_ Ohhh, fuck…” Gerard whimpers, his cock jumping with desire. Rayner hums at Gerard’s reaction and lowers his head to press sloppy kisses over his throat, pausing to suckle stinging little bruises into his flesh.

Rayner began to build up a steady pace of rocking into Gerard, making the thin man feel as though he were being split apart from his girth. All he could do was pant and groan and cry out towards the ceiling as Rayner fucked him, the cult leader’s mercy quickly dwindling as his pace increases with each thrust into his silky insides. The feelers were stilled against his cock, gripping tightly at the base as if waiting for permission, though they didn’t budge even after Gerard begged to be stroked.

The dark room was filled with labored breathing as Gerard was righteously pounded into, his toes curling and his thighs tensing at the bursts of pleasure emanating from each powerful thrust. Rayner lowered his head to press yet another firm kiss to Gerard’s lips, drinking in those lustful noises spilling out. Gerard groaned out and laved his tongue over Rayner’s, his mouth dripping saliva as he shamelessly held his lips open for Rayner to dive into him and have a taste. The man gladly accepted, pushing his tongue deeper into Gerard’s mouth and twisting it around possessively as he fucked into his tight, little hole.

Gerard began to gasp sharply and quickly against Rayner, white building up at the edges of his vision as he felt himself coming undone. He wanted to cum so badly, but the feelers were so _tight_ around his cock, preventing him from climaxing.

“Ah, ah..” Rayner whispers, grunting between each string of words as he fucked Gerard against the wall. “You can’t finish until I do, Gerard.”

Gerard wanted to sob at that, feeling _so_ close to release and having it be denied just like that. He groaned and whined as he felt every inch of Rayner’s cock bucking into him, the head jabbing into his prostate and weakening Gerard into a senseless, babbling mess. Suddenly, Rayner’s cock began to twitch inside of him as he reached his climax, spurting hot globs of cum deep within Gerard that filled him to the brim. Rayner lunged down and bit the soft portion of Gerard’s shoulder, a sharp, stinging pain flaring up as teeth cut into him. He felt wetness there, unsure if it was blood or spit. He chokes out a noise at the feeling, listening to Rayner’s breath hitching around his flesh. The tendrils began to twist and stroke Gerard’s dick all at once, causing his hips to jerk up into the feeling as he shuddered out a whimpering plea. A few more strokes and hot, sticky cum shoots across Gerard’s stomach, covering him in its sweetness.

Rayner straightened up, his heavy cock still stuffing Gerard to the brim as he shifted slightly, causing the head of his dick to nudge into his prostate once more. Gerard jolts, body curling up at the feeling, and Rayner chuckles softly at the sight before he dipped down to drag his hot tongue over the bite on his shoulder.

“Good boy, Gerard.”


End file.
